The Unexpected Protector
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Rei has a stalker. As the stalker slowly gets closer, Rei finds himself with the most unexpected friend and protector. BryanxRei
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: I realize that I should be working on Shapeshifters rather then this, but if I don't get this out of my head, Shifters will never get finished. I'll try to get the next chapter for both stories soon. I hope you all enjoy this. Until the next time, Sarcasmcat  
  
Anything inside the ~~~~~ is either a flashback or a dream.  
  
Rei pushed open the door to the penthouse, no longer amazed by the luxuriousness of his surroundings. After having been to the house ten times, the novelty wore off. He could hear Kai and Tala in the living room talking to each other and someone else. He slipped his jacket off and hung it on a coat peg. He entered the living room, stopping abruptly at the sight in front of him.  
  
Kai and Tala were on one of the leather couches, casually curled together speaking with someone in Russian. The overhead lighting illuminated pale lavender hair, throwing the neko-jin into another flashback.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stubborn to the end. And this will be the end Rei. Of this tournament, of your lousy team and of you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai looked up to see Rei standing in the door to the living room, golden eyes staring into space and glazed with fear. He quickly glanced over at Tala who had also noticed the neko-jin's state. "Rei." The slate-haired blader watched as Rei came back to the real world, body painfully tensed. The neko-jin sat down in one of the armchairs, as close to Kai and Tala as he could get with out crawling into their laps.  
  
"Kai, Tala," there was an almost imperceptible pause, "Bryan." The pale Russian simply nodded and the conversation started back up, although it was slightly strained. Dinner was quite and the food was excellent. Tala sat across from the neko-jin with Bryan next to him. Kai sat across from Bryan, effectively keeping Rei and Bryan separated. Bryan left shortly after dinner, leaving Rei with the other two Russians.  
  
A warm hand settled on Rei's shoulder and started working at the tense muscle. He leaned back into the caress, purring. "Are you okay?" He nodded, looking out over the city, lights glowing in the distance. Tala joined them at the window and they stood in the silence, each occupied with their own thoughts. "Rei I tried to call you and-" Tala was cut off by the neko-jin. "Don't worry about it Tala. Somehow my phone got unplugged from the jack. I didn't realize it until ten minutes before I left." He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. "I better get home. I do have to go to work tomorrow. Same time next week?" Kai nodded. "And Bryan will be there."  
  
The neko-jin pulled his jacket on and smiled slightly. "I wasn't going to doubt it. I'll see you next week."  
  
*****  
  
Rei threw his keys onto the couch, too tired to actually worry about hanging them up. His coat followed the keys. He made his way to his bedroom, in need of a shower. His thoughts drifted to the past several hours. ~Dinner wasn't as bad as it could have been.~ He stripped his shirt off, tossing it into the hamper. ~I mean, he didn't try to kill me. Although last time it had been orders.~  
  
Kai had visited Rei in the hospital shortly after the neko-jin's battle with Bryan. They had sat in a comfortable silence until Kai had broken it. The slate-haired teen had not looked at his bed-ridden friend, instead keeping his eyes focused on the white wall. "He didn't mean it" had been the first words out of the Russian's mouth. He had gone on, in edited detail, about his time in the Abbey. Kai, Tala and Bryan had been close friends when Kai had lived in the Abbey. Rei was not surprised to find out how the Abbey was run, something about Boris had be nagging at the back of his mind since the first time he had crossed paths with the man. Kai had left at the end of visiting hours, leaving the neko-jin deep in thought.  
  
Rei turned on the water, making it almost too hot to stand. He quickly unbraided his hair and stepped into the shower, letting out a sigh of relief as the hot water pummeled his body, relieving the tension. He spent twenty minutes in the shower, just basking in the warm steam. He slipped into a pair of black sweatpants and started the long process of drying his hair. The moonlight was shining in through the bedroom window, covering the room in silver light. Slowly long fingers moved through ebony silk as his mind drifted. The moonlight reminded him of something but he couldn't exactly place it. He bradied his hair and slipped under the covers of his bed, drifting off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warm hands traveled down his sides, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the neko-jin. Breath ghosted over his stomach, the hard muscle clenching in response. One hand drifted lower, moving over unmarked territory, fully intending to claim it once and for all. Ghostly touches moved over his body, never lingering in one place for long. Tan hands clutched the bed sheets, trying to resist the urge to touch the body that was giving him so much pleasure. Moonlight came in through the window, washing the two lovers in its silver radiance. That one, teasing hand drifted even lower, brushing across the silken skin, driving his lover towards the edge. The darker, lithe body writhed in ecstasy, head thrown back with wild abandon. Lips brushed over his stomach, so near.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei sat up in his bed, breathing hard, lithe body taut with pent up sexual passion. He let his head drop back against his pillows, one hand running through sweat soaked hair. "Shit. I can't believe this is happening again." Shortly after he and Kai had separated he had started having dreams about someone. Over the past years those dreams had faded into obscurity, leaving him feeling empty. And all of a sudden, over the last six months they had come back with a vengeance, waking him in the middle of the night with their power and desire. Golden eyes slid shut and Rei let himself fall back into sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The ringing of a phone woke him. He rolled over and grabbed the phone eyes drawn to the clock at his bedside. 4:30. ~I'm going to kill who ever is on the phone.~ He moved to his back, one hand resting comfortably on his stomach. "Hello?" There was silence on the other end of the phone for several seconds before a familiar, overly cheery voice broke the silence. "Hi Rei." The neko-jin sighed silently, wishing that he could just hang up and go back to sleep. That however was not an option. He was far too polite. "Tyson, I have a question. What time is it at your place?" There was silence as the navy haired blader located a clock. "Ten. Why?"  
  
"Tyson, it's four thirty in the morning here. I was asleep." There was a shuffling sound and Rei could imagine Tyson shuffling his feet and looking embarrassed. "Sorry, I forgot. Do you want me to call back later?" Rei pulled his braid out from underneath himself and started to idly play with the end. "No, I'd be getting up in another two hours. Don't worry about it. So, what's going on in your world?" He listened, only half-paying attention his friend's tale. More then once he found himself drifting off. "What did you say?" There was a sigh from the other end of the line. "I asked what's new in your life?"  
  
Rei stared up at the ceiling, thinking. He had last talked to Tyson three months ago and Max shortly after his last conversation with Tyson. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen, or talked to Kenny. So he decided to start at the beginning. Tyson listened in silence, only making one loud, rude comment when Rei told him about dinner last night. "Bryan was there?!" Rei held the phone away from his ear, certain that his eardrum had been ruptured. He waited for the ranting to die down; knowing that it would be impossible for him to get a word in until his friend had calmed down.  
  
"Tyson, calm down. Its not like he tried to kill me." There was the sound of something falling to the floor and a muffled "shit" following. "I know Rei, it's just that. I don't trust him. I mean, you have scars!" One of the neko-jin's tan hands reached up, brushing over scars that he had almost forgotten about. He looked over at his arm, the scars nearly invisible. "Tyson, that was years ago. The scars are almost invisible. But if it makes you feel better, I promise I'll be careful." He glanced over at his clock, nearly yelling. "Tyson, I've got to go. Talk to you later." He hung up the phone, knowing that his friend would understand and dashed into the bathroom.  
  
*****  
  
Rei pocketed his keys and pulled the door of the restaurant open, smiling as two children dashed through the open door, their parents calling out to them to be more polite. He shook off the adults' apologies, knowing that kids would be kids. The hostess seated him at his normal chair, taking the time to lay out four menus. He nodded his thanks to the waiter as a glass of wine made an appearance in front of him. He leaned back in his chair, eyes sweeping over the restaurant.  
  
Despite the fact that it was a rather nice restaurant there were a number of families, many of them with toddlers. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone pulling a chair out. Moonlight met gold and Rei nodded to the Russian, hand surprisingly steady as he picked up his wineglass. "Rei." The silence between them was slightly strained, but held a slight under current of companionship. Luckily they only had to wait five minutes or so before the other two bladers appeared.  
  
For some reason Rei couldn't seem to focus on anything but the lavender haired Russian. Something about those pale hands seemed to click in his mind leaving him feeling warm and slightly confused. More then once he caught himself watching Bryan.  
  
He managed to make it home with out embarrassing himself, much to his relief. ~This cannot be happening. I cannot be having those kinds of thoughts about Bryan. I can't.~ He felt tears welling up and he dropped his head on to his fold arms, trying to drive them back. The sleeves of his shirt quickly grew wet but he paid no mind. He drifted off to sleep, emotionally drained.  
  
The buzzing of his alarm clock woke him and he reached one hand out, shutting the annoying sound off. He grabbed the phone and without opening his eyes, managed to dial the number for his office. It was several minutes before anyone picked up the phone. "Hey Danya. Its me." He listened to her question, a slight grin on his face. "No I didn't party all night. I'm feeling a little sick, so you're in charge for the day. All though tomorrow I won't have an office. I'll see you later." He hung up and slipped out of his clothes from last night, the shower calling to him.  
  
~I can't believe that I called off from work because of that. I feel like an idiot now.~ The hot water rained down on him, turning his tan skin a lobster red. He was luxuriating in the steam when the phone rang. He was going to ignore it when his answering machine kicked in. "Rei, its Max. I just talked to Tyson. Pick up." Rei got out of the shower, nearly slipping on the slightly damp tiles. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and sat on the edge of the bed, phone in his right hand.  
  
"Hello Max." Rei knew what was coming. Max was a lot calmer then Tyson in moments of crisis, but at times he could be worse then the navy haired blader. He started working through his hair, knowing that he was in for a long wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
A/N: There's a huge time jump between this chapter and the first one. I didn't feel like writing that many dinners out and I'm sure that you don't want to read them. Rei owns a small business of some kind. I can't think of anything, so feel free to make it whatever you want it to be. One other thing. The restaurant scene at the end is the same as the one in Wishes and Old Scars, so all the details are there.  
  
Huge thanks to all of my reviewers. You people are the ones that make me want to write.  
  
Rei scrambled through his cupboard, dropping various things onto the counter. "I know I have some. Where is it?" He ran one hand through his hair, golden eyes glaring at the dark cavern. "I know there was some in there." He glanced at the clock on the oven. 6:15. "Shit, just enough time to go get some." He grabbed his keys, jacket and wallet and was out the door like a bat out of hell on crack.  
  
When he got back home, Kai, Tala and Bryan were seated on his stoop, conversing in Russian. They all looked up at him, eyes questioning. The neko-jin grinned, shaking a small red and white container at them. "Sorry. I needed to get paprika." He let them into the house, intent on finally finishing the chicken that was in his fridge. Rei managed to get dinner finished with no more problems, leaving him to enjoy the company of the Russians.  
  
*****  
  
Rei flipped through the file on his desk; golden eyes scanning the computer print. There was a knock on the door, followed by a mop of brown hair. "Rei, there's someone here to see you." He glanced up briefly, smiling. "Thanks Danya. Anyone that's been here before?" Brown eyes glittered with humor as she shrugged. "Don't know. He's got an accent though. Do you want me to send him in?" He nodded eyes back on the file. The office was silent, save the gentle humming coming from the computer in the corner. "Rei." Gold met moonlight and the neko-jin smiled slightly, fangs barely visible.  
  
"Bryan." He set the file to one side, focusing entirely on the Russian. "Dare I ask how Tala managed to get you down here?" Bryan sat back in his chair, face totally emotionless. "Tala has informed me, that you and I are to join he and Kai for their annual Christmas Stockholders dinner tonight." Rei found himself hard pressed to stop his laughter. He gathered the various files off his desk and moved to the filing cabinet, putting each file in its appropriate place. "You have realized why Tala wants us to come, right?"  
  
The lavender haired blader got to his feet and took some of the files from the neko-jin, helping to put the folders where they belonged. "I know exactly why Tala wants us to come. He wants us there so that he has males to talk to and he's tired of having all the females hit on Kai." Rei put the last file away and locked the drawer. "Exactly. What time are we supposed to be there?" Bryan glanced at the clock. "The dinner starts at eight and it takes an hour and a half to get to the manor. So, you have an hour to get ready. Since it's in the middle of nowhere, we'll take one car. Be ready or I'll leave you behind.  
  
Rei watched the Russian leave before falling back into his chair. "He is such a bastard." Somewhere in the back of his mind an annoying little voice popped up. `That's part of what makes him attractive.`  
  
*****  
  
Rei pulled on a black silk shirt and smoothed the wrinkles from the fabric. He adjusted his headband slightly, the normal red on replaced with a black one that matched the rest of his outfit. He bound off his hair with a blood red ribbon, the only color in his outfit. He pocketed his keys and turned off the lights, making sure to leave the porch light on. He pulled on his jacket just as Bryan pulled into the driveway.  
  
"See I was on time." Bryan didn't answer. Rei stuck his tongue out at the Russian, a very childish gesture on his part. The silence in the car was comfortable, leaving Rei's thoughts to wander. ~It's been seven months since Bryan joined up with us. I promised Tyson I'd be careful but there's no point. We've been alone before and he's never once made any kind of move that could be even considered dangerous. That increases my chance of being..No! Don't go there. Not now!~  
  
"Rei." Bryan poked the neko-jin in the side, getting no response. "Rei, I'm going to let the valet have his wicked way with you." Rei finally came out of his thoughts, a blush evident even in the low light. Bryan just smirked and handed his keys to the valet, who was just as red as Rei. The neko-jin reached out and grabbed a lock of Bryan's hair, tugging gently on it before dashing up the stairs of the manor.  
  
Bryan glared at a group of females who were watching him with a strange look, much like that of a hunter. He found his friends standing in one corner of the ballroom, each of them with a glass in hand. "Drinking so early?" Kai just glared at him. "You would be drinking if they were our for your blood. Believe me, it's scary. I've already had three jump me." Rei shuddered and took a drink. Tala nodded and grabbed a glass from a passing waiter for the other Russian. "I'm always afraid that they'll get my keys."  
  
Rei jumped to his feet, digging through the pockets of his black slacks. He emerged with three keys in hand. "Here." He handed one to each of the Russians, smiling at the bemused looks on their faces. "There in case I run out again on a dinner night and you guys need to get in."  
  
*****  
  
Rei hid a smile behind his hand, certain that he had heard Kai growl. Somehow, at the dinner table, Tala had ended up with three females around him, each of them doing they're best to seduce the redhead. Several others were trying their best to get at the lavender haired Russian. Although Rei had to agree with their choice. Rei did think that Tala was an excellent specimen of the male half of the planet's population, but he was Kai's and Rei would not do that to his best friend Bryan on the other hand was free.  
  
Bryan was tall, taller by several inches then Rei's own six foot one inch height. His hair had remained its light tone that matched his silver eyes perfectly. His pale skin covered hard muscle, the result of years of physical training in the Abbey. Rei leaned back in his chair, idly looking around the room. With the exception of him and the three Russians all the other men in the room were in their fifties and sixties. Several had brought their wives, but most of them had brought their daughters, hoping to snare the Hiwatari fortune. Needless to say, they were in for a nasty shock.  
  
*****  
  
"That was fun." Tala slumped down in his chair, idly swirling the glass of vodka in his hand. "It could have been worse Tala. They could have had a hand in your lap." Tala leaned towards Bryan who was sitting next to him at the round table. "Bryan, fuck off." Rei stifled a laugh not wanting to draw attention to himself. Tala, unfortunately heard. He raised one eyebrow at the neko-jin. "What? You've seen Kai's body. You honestly expect me to give that up for them?" Rei took a drink from his glass before answering. "True. Their not worth it." Tala smirked, a glint lighting up his blue eyes. He leaned closer to Rei, one finger pointing at Bryan.  
  
"That's not a body I would give up eith..Ow!" He rubbed at his finger, glaring at Bryan. "What the hell was that for?" The lavender haired blader tilted his head to one side, moonlight eyes blank. "Oh, I don't know Tala." Tala was about to answer when Kai reappeared. He looked at the three of them. Rei was bright red from trying to hold in his laughter, Tala was glaring at Bryan and Bryan was looking far too innocent. "Okay, what did I miss?" Tala reached out, discreetly running one hand down Kai's chest. "we were just talking about your body. Nothing big." The slate haired Russian didn't answer, instead opting to sit down.  
  
One by one the other guests left, leaving the four bladers alone. Rei poked at the pile of paper in front of him, a sigh escaping from his mouth. Each of those pieces of paper bore a phone number from one of the stockholder's daughters. Each one had not so discreetly dropped in front of him, much to the amusement of his friends. A sudden thought came to Rei. "Does anyone know what time it is?" Tala glanced down at his watch. "Its one thirty. Is there something you had to do?" Rei shook his head, ebony bangs flopping. "No. But I'm about ready to fall asleep at the table." Kai got to his feet and pulled Tala up. "Why don't you two just stay the night. There's deer all over the roads. I'm sure you remember where your rooms are and some of your stuff is in there. So until tomorrow." They left the room, leaving Rei and Bryan in the ballroom.  
  
Rei drained his glass and got to his feet, gathering the scraps of paper. The two bladers made their way up the grand staircase and to the east wing. Rei pushed open a set of dark wood doors. "Night Bryan. See you tomorrow." The Russian nodded and continued on down the dimly lit hall.  
  
A fire was already going in the fireplace and Rei tossed the phone numbers on to it, watching the paper crinkle up in the heat. He stripped his shirt off, carefully laying it over one of the chairs in the room. Rummaging through the wardrobe he managed to locate a pair of his sweatpants and a toothbrush. As much as he would have liked to soak in the Jacuzzi tub that dominated the corner of his bathroom he probably would have fallen asleep and drowned.  
  
*****  
  
Rei pulled on a sweatshirt before heading down to the kitchen. A fire was going in the kitchen, warming the room. A plump cook bustled around, placing various things on dishes before putting them on the small island that served as a table. Several minutes later Bryan came in, hair still tousled from the night. He stretched, his shirt riding up to expose several inches of skin. Rei took a drink of his tea, unable to tear his eyes away from the creamy skin. "Morning Bryan." Bryan took the coffee cup from the cook and sat down across from the neko-jin. "Morning."  
  
Kai showed up about ten minutes later, fully dressed. "I have always hated that about you Kai." One slate eyebrow rose as he got Danish from the plate in front of him. "What have you always hated Rei." Rei waved one hand at Kai. "The fact that even at eight in the morning you're more up then I'll be at noon." The slate haired Russian shrugged, the kitchen once again falling into silence.  
  
Tala never did show up at breakfast. Rei and Bryan left their good-byes for the redhead with Kai, and Rei was certain that Tala was going to get a rude awakening from his lover.  
  
*****  
  
Rei dodged the small children, smiling at the Russian curses that were coming from his companion. He dropped into the chair, head falling back. One hand moved to his temple, rubbing in circles in an attempt to get rid of the headache that was developing. "What do you want Rei?" Golden eyes opened slowly, looking at the upside down Russian. "Something that will kill a headache." One pale eyebrow rose. "You're just lucky you're not driving." He went over to the bar, dodging waiters.  
  
He drifted off, lost in his thoughts. Warm fingers closed around his neck, causing him to jump to his feet so fast he almost knocked his chair over. "What the hell was that for?" Tala shrugged and sat down, Kai next to him. "Where's Bryan at?" A glass appeared in front of the redhead. Bryan set the other three drinks down before taking his place next to Rei.  
  
Dinner was quiet, the only sound at their table the sound of silverware on plates. What little conversation there was pertained to the fact that Max and Tyson had finally moved in together. That led to Bryan making a comment about how long it had taken for Kai and Tala to finally move in together.  
  
*****  
  
Bryan watched Rei worm through the crowd, moving with a sensual feline grace. Rei slid into the booth next to him, close enough that he could feel the warmth coming from the neko-jin. Tala had vanished into the crowd, thinking that he had seen one of his co-workers. They sat in silence; Kai lost in thought, swirling the contents of his glass around. Rei was also toying with his glass, eyelids drooping. The atmosphere in the bar was stifling and was putting him to sleep.  
  
Bryan felt a slight thud on his shoulder and looked down to see that Rei had fallen asleep. Their hair twined together, lavender and black mixing in a sensual tangle He heard a slight rumbling sound and looked up to see Kai smirking. The other Russian took a sip from his drink, smirk widening. "He only does that when he's content." Bryan slid one arm around Rei's waist, reveling in the feel of the slim body. "You're just pissed because of dinner. I'll see you next week." He slid out of the booth, careful not to jolt the neko-jin. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. And a huge thanks to everyone of my reviewers.  
  
Bryan flipped through his key ring, finally finding the key to the front door of Rei's small house. He managed to the get the front door open with only a minor amount of problems. The living room had a distinctly Chinese air about it. Bamboo plants sat on a shelf above the futon, green leaves spotting the white wall. Two leather armchairs flanked a coffee table. Several tiger statuettes were spread over the flat surfaces. A catnip plant was hanging near the window.  
  
Rei's bedroom was simple compared to his living room. A double bed sat against one wall, a small dresser providing a nightstand. Across from the bed was a wardrobe, a second catnip plant resting on the surface. A window was located above the bed, leaving it in shadow. Bryan carefully set Rei on the bed, stripping off the neko-jin's jacket and shoes. He tossed a tiger patterned fleece blanket over the sleeping tiger. Rei snuggled into the warmth of his bed, a deep rumbling purr filling the room. A small smile tugged at the Russian's mouth as he listened to the soothing sound.  
  
He brushed a strand of ebony silk back, eyes softening for a second. He drew his hand back and stuck it in a pocket, unconsciously berating himself for the unusual show of emotion. As much as he hated it, he had to admit that over the years Rei had become even more stunning then when he was a teen. The Chinese blader had a sudden growth spurt, leaving him standing slightly over six feet. His eyes had darkened slightly and his hair was as long as ever. The tan skin was still flawless, covering the lean, lithe body. Muscle moved smoothly under skin, reminiscent of silk over stone.  
  
Bryan closed the door to the bedroom, careful not to make a sound. He pulled his shoes and jacket off, leaving them at the end of the couch. Sprawling out on the couch the lavender haired blader pulled the fleece blanket off the back, draping it over himself. "Shit. I'm getting soft." Moonlight orbs closed, letting the darkness invade.  
  
*****  
  
Rei rolled over, burying his head in the pillow in a futile attempt to ease his headache. Normally he didn't drink as much as he had last night. And now he had reason never to repeat the experience. He slowly reached one hand out, searching for the bottle of aspirin he usually kept on the bedside table. An explosive sigh was released when the neko-jin realized that the bottle was in the living room, taking up residence on the coffee table.  
  
Moving slowly he got out of the bed and made his way to the living room. The house was still dark, a blessing in his mind. Light tended to aggravate his headaches to the point of him not being able to move. He made it to the living room and sat on the couch, trying not to jar his head too much. He wiggled slightly; realizing there was something wrong with the futon. It was harder then he remembered and it was moving up and down. The futon shifted slightly and he was thrown forward, narrowly avoiding the edge of the coffee table. He rolled onto his back, one hand massaging his right temple. The sudden flight through the air hadn't helped his headache any. A pale hand moved in front of his eyes, making him even more nauseous then he already was. "Shit Bryan. Next time warn me."  
  
The Russian didn't answer; knowing that anything he said would aggravate the neko-jin. "Do you want aspirin?" Rei nodded slightly, eyes still closed, hands searching for the edge of the futon. He pulled himself on it, head pillowed on the blanket. The fabric held a scent slightly reminiscent of a forest, fresh and wild. He spread the blanket out some and snuggled into to it, forming a kind of half nest on the couch, taking comfort from the warmth. Warm fingers danced down his neck, skillfully relieving the tension. Two small pills were pressed into his hand. "Do you want anything else?"  
  
One golden eye opened, glazed with sleep. "Put me out of my misery?" Bryan smirked and stooped to pull his shoes on. "What do you think I was trying to do all those years ago?" The neko-jin swallowed the aspirin before curling up more on the couch. "Very funny Bryan. I'll see you next week." He drifted off to sleep with the sound of the door closing ringing in his ears.  
  
*****  
  
Bryan pushed the potatoes into the oven before pushing the chicken next to it. There was a knocking at the door, followed by the sound of Rei yelling. "Bryan, open the damn door! My hands are about to fall off!" He opened the door to find a pie plate shoved into his hands, nearly dropping it. His view in was obscured by condensation and he raised one eyebrow at the neko- jin in front of him. Rei pulled his jacket off and hung it in the closet before taking the pie tin back and making his way to the kitchen. "It's an ice cream pie. I thought you guys might like it." He stuck it in the freezer and shut the door, sniffing at the air. "Smells good." They made there way to the living room just as there came more knocking at the door.  
  
Tala stumbled in as the door swung open, grinning. "Rei, Bryan." Kai just shook his head, smiling slightly at his lover's antics. Since the incident at the bar last week, the redhead was obsessed with finding out if anything was going on between the neko-jin and Bryan. Listening at the door was one of the few things he hadn't tried until now. And he still didn't have an answer.  
  
Kai closed the door and hung his coat up before sitting on one of the couches. "How was your week Rei?" The Chinese blader sat down, idly playing with the end of his bound hair. "Fine. One of my employees walked out on me so now I have to find a replacement. Other then that it's been fine." The conversation through out the night was nothing special, just the normal goings on of the week. Dinner was gourmet potatoes and cheese mushroom chicken. Dessert went fine, all three Russians deciding that the ice cream pie was worth having again. Tala watched the interaction between Rei and Bryan, noticing that something had changed between the two of them. He wasn't sure of Rei noticed but he knew that Bryan had. It was only a matter of time before Bryan let it slip and then things would definitely change.  
  
*****  
  
Rei flicked his headlights off, eyes drawn to the concert stoop in front of his house. Something was laying on the step and he had a bad feeling about it. He got out of his car and warily made to the front of the house. A single white rose lay on the steps, porch light highlighting the petals in yellow. He picked it up, only to drop it when a thorn pierced his skin, drawing blood. "Shit." He gingerly picked the rose back up.  
  
Moving into the kitchen he dropped the rose on the counter before flicking on the light over the sink. He turned the water on and let out a hiss of pain as the water ran over the puncture. The water swirled down the drain, crimson and clear mixing together. He dipped some hydrogen peroxide on a cotton ball, dabbing it over the puncture. Turning off the kitchen light he moved into his bedroom, not turning the light on. There was enough light coming in from the window that he managed to change in the dark. He slipped into his bed; the sheets cool against his warm skin.  
  
*****  
  
When he entered the kitchen the next morning, the first thing that caught his eyes was the rose. The flower was dried out, leaves brittle, white petals curling into small cups. He dropped the rose into the garbage, unaware of the eyes watching him.  
  
*****  
  
The ringing of the phone broke the silence in the small house, causing one of the occupants to jump. Rei was up to his elbows in dishwater, cleaning the plates from dinner, unable to answer the phone. "Bryan, would you get that?" The Russian picked up the phone. "Hello?" There was a moment's pause before Tyson's voice came through the receiver. "Is Rei there?" The navy haired blader's voice sounded slightly suspicious.  
  
Bryan handed the phone to Rei who was drying his hands, having just finished the dishes. "Hello?" Rei yelled out a startled "NO," nearly dropping the phone in the process. His tan skin was flushed, the pink color barely visible. One lavender eyebrow arched questioning the neko-jin's sudden outburst. "It's Tyson." Bryan didn't answer; knowing the neko-jin knew what he thought of the navy haired blader.  
  
Tan fingers curled into lavender hair, tugging gently. The lavender strands had captivated Rei since the night of the Christmas party three weeks ago. They were softer then they looked, like silk. He pulled his fingers through slowly, reveling in the feel of the soft strands. Moonlight and gold locked neither looking away. Pale fingers brushed over his cheek, leaving behind a trail of fire. Gold eyes slid shut the sound of purring filling the small kitchen. Bryan moved closer, thumb brushing over the neko-jin's lower lip. The hand in his hair tightened, drawing his head down. Warm lips brushed over his, tongue flicking out teasingly. He wrapped one arm around the smaller blader, pulling the lithe body against his, so close that he could feel ever little detail. His free hand inched down Rei's side, reaching underneath his shirt to tease the bare skin. One hand brushed the top of the neko-jin's pants, drawing a moan from the Chinese blader.  
  
They were drawn apart by the sound of car doors slamming. Bryan rested his forehead against Rei's, eyes meeting. The sound Tyson yelling and pounding on the door abruptly broke the silence. The Russian smirked, lips lightly brushing against Rei's. "Better answer the door before your friends breaks down the door." The neko-jin nodded, stealing one last kiss before reluctantly untangling his hands and stepping back.  
  
He set the phone on the table on his way into the living room. When he opened the door Tyson nearly fell in, Max laughing at him. The navy haired blader sheepishly scratched the back on his head, much like he had when he was younger. "Hey Rei!" The neko-jin moved to one side, allowing his two teammates in. Max nearly collided with Tyson, standing on tiptoe to see what his lover was staring at.  
  
Bryan was still in the kitchen, sitting at the table nonchalantly, smirking. "Its not nice to stare Tyson." The blader in question snapped out of his funk, dark eyes narrowed in anger. Both younger bladers turned to Rei who was just coming into the kitchen. "What the hell is he doing Rei?" Rei shrugged, getting mugs out of the cupboard. "My guess Tyson would be sitting." The Russian got to his feet, smirk widening.  
  
"I'll see you later Rei." He left the kitchen, moving with the stride of a hunter. Rei filled the mugs, knowing he was in for a long night of questions.  
  
*****  
  
"Have you talked to Bryan lately?" Rei looked at the piece of paper on his desk, small doodles filling the margin. "No. What happened?" There was a slight sound of shuffling papers coming from Tala's end of the phone. Rei set his pencil down; eyes focused on the picture hanging on the wall of his office. It was a picture of the Bladebreakers from slightly after the World Tournament. If you looked hard enough you could just barely make out the bandages that covered his upper arms.  
  
"Hello Tala to Rei. Are you there?" The neko-jin shook his head, dispersing his thoughts. "Sorry Tala. And to answer your question Tyson and Max came for a two-week stay. What are we going to do about dinner Wednesday?" There was the sound of conversation on the other end of the phone and Rei could just barely make out the sound of Kai's voice. Seconds later the redheaded Russian was back. "Kai figures we have two options. Either go to the restaurant and get kicked out because of Tyson's eating habits, or you bring them here and we lose our appetite watching him eat. You decide."  
  
Rei picked his pencil back up, returning to his doodling. "Guess they get to know about the penthouse. See you Wednesday."  
  
*****  
  
Rei pulled into the reserved parking space, shutting off the engine. Tyson and Max looked around the garage of the apartment building, awed by the massive size of it. "Come on you two. We're going to be late." He led them over to a small elevator that was hidden in a darkened niche. The elevator was small and simply decorated.  
  
He entered a four-digit code in the small number pad before turning to face his friend's. Both Max and Tyson were staring at him in shock. "What?" Tyson started talking, mouth going fifty miles a minute. The blonde clamped a hand over his lover's mouth, smiling at the neko-jin. "What he means to ask is just who are we going to visit that you get a private parking place and who has a private elevator." Rei didn't answer; instead opting for a smirk that resembled Bryan's almost perfectly. "Don't worry, you'll find out."  
  
A small dinging sound was heard and the doors slid open to reveal a small foyer with ornately carved doors set in one wall. Rei flipped through his key ring, locating a small key. He unlocked the doors, pulling Tyson and Max in after him. He hung his jacket in the closet in the second larger hall before pushing open a second set of doors. The lights in the living room were dimmed. The curtains over the sliding doors were open, showing off the fantastic view over the city.  
  
"Rei, you have realized that now I have to disinfect my entire house haven't you? " The cold voice rang out from the dark, causing the two younger bladers to jump in surprise before crying out in unison. "KAI!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

"Kai!" The Russian stepped out of the shadows, a slight smile tugging at his mouth. Both of the younger bladers were about to jump their ex-captain when a second voice came from the kitchen. "What? No hi for me?" Tyson and Max jumped slightly, exchanging a shocked look. "Tala?" The redhead's hand appeared around the wall separating the kitchen from the living room. Tyson turned to Kai eyes questioning. "Do you have Ian and Spencer in the closet?" The slate haired blader pushed Tyson towards the kitchen. "No. Now move."

An island ran along one side of the kitchen providing an excellent place for people to sit and watch someone work in the kitchen. Tyson and Max sat down at the island, drinks in hand, all to content to let the others cook. The kitchen was filled with idle chatter, Kai being his normal silent self, though Tala was making up for his lover. Tyson threw an ice cube at Max and missed, the ice skittering along the island's top. 

The sound of the front door closing echoed through the penthouse. "Tyson, stop glaring, its not polite. Hi Bryan." The lavender haired Russian smirked, joining Kai, Tala and Rei in the kitchen. Tyson and Max watched as the four older bladers prepared dinner, moving around each other with ease.

"Watch it would you!" Tala looked down at his black sweater; specks of flour standing out against the dark color. Rei smiled, fangs peeking out slightly. "Sorry I didn't mean to." The Russian picked up some flour and was about to dump it on the neko-jin's head when Kai caught his arm, mahogany eyes dark. "Don't even think it. Both of you stop acting like children. You don't need to act like that. That's what Tyson's here for." There was an outraged "HEY!" from the person in question.

Both Rei and Tala smiled, middle fingers making an appearance in front of the slate haired Russian's face. Kai just shook his head and turned back to the dinner preparations. Bryan who was standing next to Rei leaned in front of the neko-jin, tapping Tala's shoulder. Blue eyes met moonlight and Bryan smirked, humor barely evident. "Be careful Tala, I'm sure that he'll take you up on that offer tonight." 

Tyson and Max watched as Kai turned to look at Bryan, a full-blown smirk on his face. Tala had turned bright red, skin matching his hair perfectly. Rei was laughing so hard that he was bent double, forehead resting against the counter top, knife dangling from one hand. Bryan had just gone back to cutting up the meat in front of him, smirking. Tyson looked at the four older bladers, navy eyes scanning for some hint. "Max, do you get the feeling that we're missing something important?" The blonde nodded, swirling the ice in his glass.

Dinner preparations continued without anymore complications. Tyson jumped when a plate of steaming chicken was set in front of him. He reached one hand out, letting out a yelp when a wooden spoon rapped his hand, skin turning red. "Take that to the table. If one piece of that is missing you'll be spending the rest of your vacation training." Kai turned away, missing the tongue that the navy haired blader stuck out at him. Tyson took the plate to the table, muttering underneath his breath about cranky Russians.

"So Kai," Tyson started, setting his fork down next to his plate, "have you found anyone who wants to wake up next to your grumpy ass every morning?" The four older bladers exchanged looks, smirking. Max looked at them, blue eyes confused. "What's so funny?" Rei smiled, fangs flashing. "Nothing."

Max and Tyson offered to clean up, something Tyson never would have done when he was younger. After they finished they joined the others in the living room, claiming a couch for themselves. Tala was sprawled out on the other couch; Kai and Bryan were ensconced in two plush armchairs and Rei was on the floor, back against Tala's couch.

*****

Max yawned again, the third time in less then a minute. Rei got to his feet; golden eyes about to slide shut. "Come on Tyson. Get Max up before he falls asleep." He handed the navy haired blader his keys. "Go down to the car. I'll be down in a minute." Tyson left, his lover leaning against him. Rei flopped back on the sofa that Tyson and Max had occupied, hand running through his bangs. "What's wrong Rei? Tyson eating you out of your house?" He looked up to see Kai smirking, mahogany eyes lit with humor.

"Shut up Kai. No, they just manage to keep me up all night so that they can tell me about every little detail in their lives. What are we going to do about next week? They're leaving Thursday morning, and I'm certain that they're planning on coming Wednesday." Tala, Kai and Rei all turned to look at Bryan who had remained silent throughout the whole exchange. "You actually expect me to let those two in my house?"

The neko-jin got to his feet and went to stand in front of Bryan, index finger hovering inches in front of the Russian's nose. "Fine we'll be at my house, but you owe me. You have to do dishes at my house the next two times." Bryan shrugged. "Fine. I'll do it." Rei smiled fangs visible. "Works for me. See you all next week." He disappeared out of the penthouse.

Tala looked at Bryan, blue eyes accusing. "What the hell was that? You never give in that easy!" Bryan shrugged and got to his feet, stretching. "I don't know what you're talking about Tala. Goodnight." He left, leaving the other two Russians to stare after him. Kai pulled Tala towards their bedroom. Tala stripped his sweater off, tossing it into the hamper in the corner of the room. "There's something between those two. I knew it! Bryan never gives in that easy to anybody." Kai climbed into the bed, snuggling under the covers. "Don't worry about it. They both need it."

Tala climbed in, drawing the blankets up to his chin, curling up around Kai. He kissed the top of his lover's head, blue eyes slowly closing as sleep claimed him. "I know. It was just a little unexpected. Night."

*****

Rei flipped on the kitchen light, eyes drawn to the bottle of wine on the counter. "Tyson?" The navy haired blader appeared at the door to the kitchen, ready for bed. "What?" Rei held up the bottle. "Is this yours?" Tyson shook his head, and took the bottle from the neko-jin, looking at the label. "Maybe on of the others gave it to you." Rei shook his head, hair swishing. "No, they would have told me or at least left a note." He took the bottle from Tyson and dropped it into the garbage can. "I don't know who it came from so, no point in keeping it. Go to bed, you look like your about to fall over." Tyson saluted and left, leaving his friend deep in thought.

*****

Rei pushed open the door to his office, eyes widening in shock. A huge bouquet of flowers sat on his desk, their scent filling the room. "Danya, when did these get here?" Danya glanced down at her watch. "About fifteen minutes ago. This came with it." She handed him an envelope, leaning back against the wall to watch him. Rei opened the envelope, pulling out a single sheet of folded paper. He unfolded it, revealing a single line of handwriting:

__

What's wrong Rei? Didn't like the wine?

He folded the paper back up and ripped it into pieces, dropping them into the garbage. He picked up the flowers, hands trembling slightly. "Take these and get rid of them." Danya took the flowers and disappeared out the door. Rei sat down in his chair, face buried in his hands. The silence in the room was almost unnaturally quiet, grating against the neko-jin's nerves. ~You would have thought this would have stopped after we broke up. I don't miss the fangirls and other crazies.~ A harsh laugh escaped from his lips, echoing in through the silence office. He shuddered slightly and turned to his computer, trying to drown his thoughts in his work.

*****

"Max, would you get the door!" Rei called out, too busy in the kitchen to get the door. Max set his laptop on the coffee table and poked Tyson on his way to the door. The blonde opened the door, his smile dimming slightly at the sight of who was at the door. Bryan nodded to the younger blader before going to the kitchen. A slight smile appeared as he entered the kitchen.

Rei was covered in flour, the only color on his body his eyes, golden orbs slightly angry. "Shit!" He stomped his foot, raising a small flour cloud from the floor. "What happened?" The neko-jin smiled, starting to brush the white powder off of his clothing. "I accidentally dropped the flour and it exploded. I guess we're having pizza for dinner. Go call while I clean up the mess in here. Use the phone in my room. We don't need Tyson to know."

Bryan settled on the edge of Rei's bed, phonebook open on the covers next to him. He quickly placed the order, not wanting to have to deal with the people on the other end of the phone any longer then necessary. He had just hung up when he heard the bedroom door open. Navy eyes met his, the dark depths glittering with anger. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Tyson leaned against the doorframe, trying to block the door. The Russian got to his feet, muscles tensed. "Using the phone. I didn't think you were that stupid. Now move." Tyson stood up to his full height, almost to the Russian's eyes. "I don't trust you Bryan and I know you know that. Just watch it around Rei." Bryan didn't answer, instead pushing past the shorter blader.

When he got back to the kitchen Tala and Kai had arrived and were talking to Rei as he finished cleaning up the flour. He put the dustpan and broom back into the closet, closing the door with a resounding click. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out in a couple." He disappeared, leaving the three Russians to their own. The house was almost silent, the only sounds running water and moans from the wind outside.

There was a knocking at the door, followed by loud yell of "PIZZA!" from Tyson as Max took the pizza from the startled deliveryman. "Bryan, go get Rei before Tyson gets the pizza from Max. We'll go help." There was the muffled whimper from the living room followed by "Kai…Why'd you do that?" Bryan slid past them, pale eyes drawn to the half open door to Rei's room.

Rei's back was to the door, hair drawn over one shoulder as he tried to dry the unruly ebony strands. Water ran down his bare back, tracing small glistening trails as they moved, soaking into the top of his pants. Bryan slipped into the room, closing the door with a soft click. The neko-jin continued to untangle his hair, seemingly unaware of his silent watcher. The Russian moved forward, thick carpet muffling his footsteps.

Rei pulled his hair into a low tail, black strands following the contours of his lithe body. He was about to pull his shirt on when cool hands settled on his sides, fingertips caressing the velvet skin. He shuddered slightly; fingers leaving behind ice trails along his still shower warmed skin. Leaning back he allowed his eyes to close, relishing the warmth that surrounded the lavender haired Russian. Bryan smiled slightly as a soft purring filled the room. He placed a soft kiss on Rei's neck, one hand roaming towards the edge of the neko-jin's pants.

"As much as I would like to continue this if we want to eat we had better get out there." Rei sighed and moved out of Bryan's arms, pulling on his shirt, golden eyes twinkling with faked innocence. "And what if I said that I didn't want pizza?" Bryan's pale eyes took on a predatory shimmer. "I'm sure we could think of something, although I'm not sure how Max and Tyson would take it though." Rei crinkled his nose slightly. "Point taken." He grabbed the Russian's hand and dragged him from the room, the sounds of low talking reaching their ears.

*****

Rei locked the front door behind him, the feeling of being watched not diminishing. The entire day he had felt as though eyes were boring into his back. Not once had he found anyone watching him and as the day had progressed he had started feeling more and more uncomfortable.

The phone rang, causing him to jump, heart feeling as though it was going to burst from his chest. He picked up the phone, turning on the light next to the table in the process. "How's it going Rei?" He dropped onto the couch, phone in his right hand. "Fine Tala. Other then the fact you nearly gave me a heart attack. What's up?" There was the sound of drawers opening and closing before the Russian answered. "Kai was called for a business meeting. I'm going with him to keep him from killing any of his underlings. We'll be back Friday night. So," there was silence and Rei could almost see the Russian smiling. "it'll just be you and Bryan Wednesday night." Rei got to his feet, smiling. "I'm sure Bryan and I will manage to entertain ourselves." There was the sound of snickering on the other end of the line.

Rei turned to look out his living room window, the street light casting odd shadows. "I didn't mean it that way Tala, you…OH SHIT!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Rei scrambled backward, losing his footing and falling, air rushing from his lungs. The phone flew from his grasp, rolling across the carpet. There was the sound of shattering glass and a loud thump as something hit the floor. He lay on the floor for several seconds, trying to catch his breath. He picked the phone up and set it to his ear, golden eyes fixed on the broken window.  
  
"Rei, what the hell happened?" Tala's voice was slightly raised in pitch, showing his worry for his friend. "Somebody just broke my living room window. And." his eyes widened as a shadow stopped in front of the window, one hand reaching through the shattered glass. Rei ran from the living room into his bedroom, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Rei. come on answer." The neko-jin vaguely heard the Russian's voice and he raised the phone to his ear. "Rei, I want you to call Bryan. Kai and I are at the airport. I'll call as soon as.." The phone cut off leaving Rei alone in the house. He grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed the lavender haired Russian's home phone.  
  
*****  
  
Bryan could here the phone ringing even over the sound of the running shower. It rang three more times before the answering machine kicked in. "Hey, Bryan its Rei. Pick up the fucking phone!" The lavender haired blader hopped out of the shower, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabbed the phone. "Rei, what's wrong?" The neko-jin sounded his normal calm self, something that seemed wrong to the Russian after the message that he had just left. "There's no time to explain just get over here."  
  
Bryan hung up and quickly dressed, slipping on a pair of battered running shoes. He grabbed his keys and wallet and was out the door in seconds. He quickly pulled out of his driveway and was gone, paying no attention to the speed limit.  
  
He unlocked the front door, and slipped in, eyes roaming the dark corners of the house. Moonlight glinted off glass in the living room, surrounding a brick that stood out like a blood spot on the carpet. The house was silent. Bryan made his way to Rei's bedroom. He knocked on the door, trying to avoid startling the neko-jin. The door opened and he found himself with an armful of upset neko-jin.  
  
Rei pressed against the Russian, fear sending shivers through his body. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer the taller blader's question, instead opting to nuzzle at the pale throat, taking comfort from the warm, hard body. Bryan gently pushed Rei back, resting his forehead against the shorter blader's, staring into the golden orbs. His hands rested on the neko-jin's hips, fingers splayed in a possessive manner. "Tell me what's wrong." It was not a question but a command. "I have a stalker."  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Golden eyes slid shut as Rei thought back. "Three months. This is the first time that I've actually seen the person. All the rest of the time it's just been little trinkets." He shuddered slightly. "Go pack some clothes. You can't stay here with the window broken."  
  
*****  
  
The room seemed a lot warmer then he remembered it being and somebody or something was next to him. He slowly opened his eyes, coming face to face with a Chinese neko-jin that was still asleep, soft purr emanating from him. Bryan carefully brushed back one of the raven strands, stopping as sleep hazed orbs opened. Rei smiled slightly, fangs barely showing. "Go back to sleep. It's to early to be up." Rei rolled over and snuggled further under the comforter, nothing but his hair visible  
  
Bryan glanced at his clock, the green numbers visible through the darkness. 3:43. He pulled the neko-jin closer, one hand slipping under the Chinese blader's shirt fingers lightly stroking the soft skin. Rei started purring again, and moved closer to the Russian, so close that it was hard to tell where one body started and the other began.  
  
*****  
  
The feeling of being watched woke Rei and he looked over to find Bryan lying next to him, moonlight eyes wandering. "What time is it?" Bryan glanced over his shoulder to look at the clock. "6:15. Why?" Rei sat up and moved over slightly, his thigh pressed against his bedmate's side. He leaned down and left a soft, lingering kiss on the Russian's lips.  
  
Bryan took the initiative and pressed Rei down on the bed, straddling the lithe neko-jin. Rei let out a slight whimper as the lavender haired blader's hands slipped over his sides, dragging his shirt over his head. The Russian leaned down and gently nibbled at the now bare collarbone, one hand moving up and down the Chinese blader's side. Rei's fingers dug into the bed covers, knuckles turning white. Bryan trailed soft kisses up the tan neck, one hand tracing patterns over the tan skin.  
  
With a minor amount of trouble Rei managed to get at Bryan's neck. He gently raked his fangs over the pale skin before sucking at it, leaving behind a nice red mark. Pale fingers latched on the waistband of Rei's pants, fully intent on removing them when the sound of somebody pounding on the front door reached their ears.  
  
"Don't answer it." Rei pulled Bryan down for another kiss, nibbling at the Russian's lower lip. The lavender haired blader was about to mark Rei when Tala's voice ripped through the silence. "Bryan open the god damned door. I know your home!" Bryan got up and smirked at the sight on his bed. Rei was in a sad state. His eyes were glazed with lust and his collarbone was covered in little red love bites. Bryan knelt back down left a light kiss on the neko-jin's parted lips. "Later."  
  
Bryan opened the door, only to be pushed out of the way as Tala pushed his way in, dragging Kai in with him. He rounded on his friend, blue eyes flashing. "What happen-" The Russian's voice trailed off a smirk curving his lips as he caught sight of the red mark on the other Russian's neck. "Having fun Bry?" The lavender haired blader dropped onto the couch. Kai sat in the armchair and Tala perched on the arm, one hand resting on his lover's neck. "What happened last night? Kai cancelled the meeting. The stockholders were less then thrilled." Bryan ran a hand through his hair; moonlight eyes focused on his friends. "Its up to Rei to-"  
  
"I have a stalker." Rei was standing in the door to the living room, one of Bryan's sweaters keeping the early morning chill from his slim body. He made a vague motion towards the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" Kai and Tala both shook their heads and the neko-jin turned to Bryan. "I don't care as long as it has caffeine." He disappeared into the kitchen. Kai's mahogany eyes were lit with humor. "Bryan, do I have to give you the talk?" The lavender haired blader just raised one eyebrow, not deigning to answer.  
  
Rei returned several minutes later and handed one of the mugs to the Russian before sitting down next to him, careful to not slosh any of the hot liquid. "Okay Rei, spill." The neko-jin leaned back, head resting against the back of the couch, golden eyes closed. "Fine. It started three months ago."  
  
*****  
  
Tala got to his feet and stretched, letting out a small sigh as his back popped. "Well Rei. You've managed to land yourself in some serious trouble." The blader in question also got to his feet and took the mugs to the kitchen. "Thanks for the support Tala. I love you to." The redhead grabbed his lover's hand, tugging him towards the door. "Its not that I don't love you Rei. I just think its funny in kind of an odd, sick way." Rei leaned against the doorframe, golden eyes shining with humor. "Sadistic bastard."  
  
Kai smirked at the neko-jin's comment before deciding to add his opinion. "Tell me about it." Tala turned and smacked Kai. "For that I'm going to take Dranzer away. Shit! That reminds me. There's a big reunion thing in the States. We're expected to be there. We'll pick you up at 4:30 tomorrow morning. And don't stay up too late." He let out a small laugh at the blush that spread across Rei's cheeks and the bridge of his nose.  
  
Rei walked into the living room, fingers deftly tying off the end of his hair. Bryan was still sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed. Rei sat on the floor next to the couch, one hand slowly edging up to the edge of the Russian's shirt. Strong fingers wrapped around his wrist effectively stopping his wandering. "Come on Bryan. If were going out of country I need to get my passport and some more clothes."  
  
*****  
  
Rei dropped his bag onto the floor in front of the couch, a yawn seemingly imminent. A simple trip to get his passport and clothes had turned into a daylong trip, mostly involving Bryan muttering Russian curses under his breath as somebody cut him off. The yawn that had been threatening finally caught up. He stretched, wincing as his back cracked in more than one place. A second yawn quickly followed the first, leaving him feeling lightheaded. "What's wrong Rei. Tired?" The neko-jin turned to find Bryan standing behind him, smirk twisting his pale lips. Rei smiled, golden eyes seeming to glow in the low light of the living room. "Not at all. Not at all."  
  
Bryan moved closer, one pale hand trailing down Rei's cheek, hand sliding around to cup his chin, thumb brushing over the neko-jin's lips. Rei flicked his tongue out to lick at the Russian's thumb, the skin slightly salty tasting. Moonlight eyes burned with passion. "Bed?" The neko-jin nodded, one hand twining in the lavender hair, drawing Bryan closer.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter.  
  
Until the next time 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
A/N: Damn writer's block. Well, even though it took forever, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Rei curled up as the blankets were pulled of the bed, exposing his body to the chill air of the room. One sleep blurred eye fixed on the figure at the foot of the bed. "What was that for?" Bryan shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed, hand resting on the neko-jin's ankle. "We have fifteen minutes until Kai and Tala get here." Rei got to his feet and stretched, muscle moving smoothly under skin. "I'll be out in ten."  
  
Rei pulled his hair back in a low tail before pulling his black hooded sweatshirt. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his wallet and keys off of the bedside table, pocketing them. Sitting on the small table in the living room was a glass of hot tea and a warm croissant. "Thanks Bry." Bryan came out of the kitchen, a mug of hot chocolate in hand.  
  
"Hot chocolate?" Bryan shrugged and sat down next to the neko-jin. "I formed a strange attachment to it after the Abbey collapsed." Rei smiled and took a sip of his tea. "I think it's cute." The Russian got to his feet, kissing his lover on the forehead. "You would. Now get it together."  
  
Bryan pocketed his keys and picked up their bags. "Come on Rei. You can sleep on the plane." Rei slowly got up, golden eyes hooded with fatigue. He stepped in front of his lover, stretching up until he was at eye level. "Promise?" Bryan nodded and Rei placed a kiss on the Russian's nose eyes lighting up. "That's good. I plan on using you as a pillow."  
  
A pale eyebrow arched. "You are?" Rei nodded and took his bag. "Yep. Come on. Kai and Tala are here." Sure enough a black limousine was pulled in front of the house, trunk open. They tossed their bags in and slid in. "Nice choice Kai. Take the limo."  
  
*****  
  
Rei leaned back, letting out a sigh as the hot water surrounded him. The ten minute shower that morning had not been nearly enough. He languidly waved one hand in front of the jet, trying to fight off sleep that was trying to drag him under. There was a soft knocking at the door. "Rei, are you planning on getting out anytime soon?" The neko-jin folded his arms on the edge of the tub, smirking as the bathroom door opened.  
  
Bryan blinked several times, trying to see through the steam that filled the bathroom. "You know, they do have a steam room." Rei watched with half closed eyes as Bryan crossed to the tub and knelt down, gently brushing back several raven strands. "I know but it smells nasty in there, and with my sense of smell." He wrinkled his nose is disgust before smirking, eyes running up and down his lover's body. "I promise I won't look."  
  
The Russian stripped his shirt off. "I fail to see how that's a relevant in our relationship any longer." Rei stretched and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. "You know, your hair kind of curls in humidity." Bryan got to his feet and made his way to the shower, turning on the water full blast. "I know. And knowing you, you think it's cute." The raven haired man didn't answer, instead dunking his head under the water. He came up just in time to see Bryan slip into the shower. Something dark on his lover's back caught his eye and he got out of the tub, intent on finding out what marred the pale skin.  
  
Bryan didn't move as he felt his lover slip in behind him. He shivered as warm fingers ghosted over his skin. "And why haven't I seen this before?" The Russian shrugged. "Because you never looked." Rei trailed his fingers along the edge of the wing, mesmerized by the intricate details of the falcon. The magnificent bird was standing, wings flared, taking in the world with fierce eyes. Bryan turned around with a soapy washcloth in one hand, moonlight eyes glowing with passion. "Come on Rei, time for a bath."  
  
*****  
  
Enrique and Oliver greeted Bryan and Rei at the door to the reception hall. Mistrusting slate and purple eyes focused on the Russian and Bryan could feel it. He leaned down, lips nearly brushing against Rei's ear. "I'll be with Tala." He straightened up and moved past the two Europeans, well aware of their eyes following him. Rei shivered as Bryan moved away. After the brick had been thrown through his window, he had never been more then ten feet from Bryan. Golden eyes swept the room and Rei relaxed, seeing that he was surrounded by friends.  
  
Kai was talking to Michael, Robert and Johnny. Emily, Steven, and Eddy were sitting at one of the tables, talking animatedly. Ian and Spencer were talking to Ian and Tala. Ian had grown over the years, though he was still the shortest of the Russians. Tyson and Max would be arriving the next day, as would the White Tigers. Kenny, due to his busy schedule wouldn't be able to come, but he had called Rei and talked to him for several hours.  
  
Oliver latched onto his arm, dragging him away from the door. "How have things been Rei? It's been what, four years since we last talked." The neko- jin shrugged, gently pulling his arm from the Frenchman's grip. "Not much. Business has been doing fine, nothing extraordinary has happened, all in all, very boring." He didn't think that anyone besides Kai, Tala, and Bryan needed to know about his stalker. He didn't want the others worrying.  
  
Robert nodded in greeting to the neko-jin before turning disapproving garnet eyes on the Scot next to him. Johnny had a glass of scotch in his hand, and Rei could tell by the slightly glazed look in his amethyst eyes that showed that the glass in his hand wasn't the redhead's first.  
  
Johnny's eyes lit up as he caught sight of Rei. "Hi Rei! Long time no see!" The Scot took a step forward, kissing Rei on the cheek, paying no attention to the other three people that stood with them. Mahogany met gold and Kai smirked before shrugging, leaving Rei with no doubt that his friend wasn't going to help him. Rei stepped back, golden eyes sweeping over the room.  
  
Bryan was in deep conversation with Tala, Ian, and Spencer, for which Rei was glad. Bryan would have no problems dealing with Johnny when he was sober, let alone drunk. Johnny sniffed slightly, trying to fake hurt eyes. "What's wrong Rei? Didn't miss me?" The neko-jin smiled slightly, trying not to move as the Scot moved closer, draping an arm over his shoulder.  
  
Tala nudged Bryan, nodding his head towards the middle of the room. Moonlight eyes narrowed and the he made to move, able to see Rei's discomfort from where he sat. Tala placed a restraining hand on his arm. "Kai's there. Don't worry about it." The other two Russians noticed the exchange and followed their teammate's gaze, smirks growing.  
  
Ian leaned back in his chair, red eyes filled with good humor. "I never thought that you would like cats Bryan." The lavender haired Russian never took his eyes off of his lover. "Ian, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut the hell up." The shorter Russian got up. "Come on Spencer. Bryan woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
  
Kai sat down in Spencer's vacated seat, head falling back. "Johnny's lucky that Rei's relatively calm. Although Rei has seemed a little jumpy lately." Bryan didn't take his eyes off of Rei. "You would be too Kai." He watched as Johnny ran a hand down Rei's arm, smiling at the neko-jin. Bryan tried to ignore the scene, knowing that Rei could take care of himself, but his eyes kept drifting back to it.  
  
Rei ducked behind Robert, trying to avoid Johnny amorous advances. Oliver was proving of no help. The green haired Frenchman was watching Rei and Johnny, giggling helplessly. Robert smiled, garnet eyes showing slight amusement. "Robert would you do something? He's your teammate!" The German skillfully kept Johnny from reaching behind him. "What would you have me do Rei?"  
  
The neko-jin shrugged. "Knock him out, throw him in the pool. Just get him away from me!" Robert plucked the glass from his friend's hand, handing it to Oliver. "The only thing I can suggest Rei, is go back to your lover. Even drunk, Johnny is not so stupid to go near Bryan." Golden eyes widened. "How did you know?" The German just smiled. "He's been watching you. I wish you the best of luck in your life with him my friend."  
  
Rei made his way to the table where Kai, Tala and Bryan sat, feeling unexplainably tired after his encounter with the Scot. He scanned the room and finding no eyes on him, placed a gentle kiss on Bryan's temple. He took the glass Tala handed him and sat down. "Are you okay?" Bryan nodded. The table was silent for several minutes before Rei spoke up again.  
  
"Did it hurt?" A single lavender eyebrow rose, seemingly questioning his lover's sanity. Rei reached over, touching his lover's back where the falcon rested. "That was random Rei. No, people raised in the Abbey have an unusually high tolerance for pain." The two Russians shrugged, knowing what Bryan was talking about. IT was a conversation that had come up many times between the five Russians. Tala's eyes lit up and he smiled slyly. "So Rei, what's it like being attacked by a drunk Scot?"  
  
*****  
  
The recessed lighting in their room was turned down low, lending a slightly mysterious, romantic feeling to the air. The door shut with a soft click and Rei looked over his shoulder at his lover, golden eyes hazed with sleep and passion. Rei slowly took his shirt off, soft light lending a slight glow to the tan skin that was revealed inch by inch. Bryan crossed to his lover, fingers dragging lightly down the neko-jin's sides, lips curling into a half smile at the moan that slipped from Rei. He leaned down and caught Rei's lips in a gentle kiss, tongue parting his lover's soft lips.  
  
Rei's arms wrapped around Bryan's neck, drawing him closer. Their bodies fit together perfectly, but Rei pushed closer, needing to feel the Russian's warmth. Bryan's hand snaked between them, lightly caressing Rei's stomach. They broke apart, the neko-jin's head falling to rest on his lover's chest. Rei yawned, eyelids slowly drooping. The lavender haired man slowly pushed Rei away, smile soft. "Get in bed before you fall over."  
  
Rei slowly finished undressing and slipped into the bed, teeth chattering at the touch of the cold sheets against his warm skin. Bryan turned off the lights before stripping, and slipped into the bed, smiling as he felt Rei curl up against him in an effort to drive away the chill from the sheets. With in seconds Rei's breathing was deep and even, a sure sign he was asleep.  
  
Bryan gently kissed Rei's forehead and the tip of Rei's ear, drawing his lover closer. "I love you."  
  
*****  
  
Li, Mariah, Gary and Kevin all got out of the taxi, stretching muscles that were cramped from prolonged sitting. They gathered their luggage and made their way into the hotel. "I think I'm going to go see Rei." Li glanced at the clock on the wall. "Mariah, it's seven in the morning, I'm sure Rei's still asleep. You can wait until later." The pink haired neko- jin stuck her tongue out. "You can't make me. And it's me, so he won't care." She smiled sweetly at the man behind the desk. "Could I please have a key for Rei Kon's room." The young man smiled, and quickly searched the computer. He handed her a key. "Room 450." She smiled again. "Thanks. Take my stuff to my room for me will you." She made her way to the elevator, ignoring the murmured remark from Kevin.  
  
Mariah slipped the key into the lock and carefully opened the door, wanting to surprise Rei. She closed the door, glad for her ability to see in the darkness. She drew a sharp gasp in at the sight of bed. A pale tattooed back was visible, the blankets revealing more skin then would be considered appropriate in many places. She smiled wryly. "Naughty Rei, not telling me that you had a lover."  
  
Her footsteps were muffled by the thick carpeting of the luxurious suite as she made her way to the foot of the bed. Tears welled in golden eyes and she bit her lip, suppressing a sob. Rei was curled up contently against Bryan, tan skin complementing the Russian's pale skin perfectly. One of Bryan's arms was looped possessively around Rei's waist, his head resting on Rei's, lavender hair mixing with ebony.  
  
She fled the room, letting the tears flow freely. She had long since gotten over Rei, but the shock of seeing him in bed with the person that had tried to kill him had shocked her to no end. She brushed past Li, who looked shocked at her state. Li pushed open the door that she had failed to close. "Mariah, what's wrong?" Instead of answering, she shoved the key to Rei's room into his hand. He closed the door, the sounds of her sobbing quickly dieing away.  
  
Li made his way to Rei's room, and instead of just going in, he knocked on the door. Seconds later it was opened by a rather disheveled looking Bryan. Moonlight and citrine met and Bryan stepped out of the way, allowing Li in. The neko-jin watched as the Russian made his way over to the bed, gently shaking Rei and whispering something in his ear. The lavender haired man grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom, allowing the two neko-jin their privacy.  
  
Rei pulled Bryan's sweater and a pair of sweatpants on. "Hi Li!" The shorter neko-jin looked up at his friend, eyes serious. Rei's smile died at the grave look his friend gave him. "What?" Li started pacing. "The least you could have done was tell the others! Mariah came to see you and found you with him." A tan finger pointed at the bathroom door, where both neko- jin could easily hear the running water.  
  
The taller neko-jin brushed some of his hair back. "Li, I really wish that you would understand. I know you don't trust him but I do." He met his friend's eyes. "With my life." Li ran a hand through his hair, growing frustrated with his stubbornness. "I know you do Rei. Just promise me that you'll be careful. He was taught to ignore emotions. I don't want you to get hurt." Rei smiled wanly. "I promise Li." The shorter neko-jin nodded and disappeared from the room.  
  
The moment Bryan came out of the bathroom, Rei attached himself to his lover, face buried in the Russian's sweater. Bryan wrapped his arms around his lover, chin resting on the neko-jin's head, hands rubbing his back in comforting circles. "Rei, what's wrong?" Rei mumbled something, the words lost in the thick fabric of the sweater." What?" Rei pulled back slightly and looked up at his lover, golden eyes slightly worried. "I said I love you."  
  
Bryan placed a kiss on Rei's forehead, nose and along his cheek to the neko- jin's ear, nibbling on the lobe. "Love you too." Rei smiled, truly content for the first time in three years. Bryan gently pried himself out of Rei's grip. "Go take a shower. We need to get out of here and get some fresh air."  
  
*****  
  
Rei took his shoes off, falling back on the bed. "That's the most walking I've done in a long time." He sat up suddenly as something was dropped on his face. Looking down he saw his swim trunks on his lap. He looked up at his lover. "I didn't think I had packed these." Bryan smirked. "You didn't. I did."  
  
Rei sank into the hot tub, letting out a sigh of relief as the hot water closed around his body. He leaned against Bryan, smiling as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Scent had been added to the water, masking much of the chlorine smell that would have had Rei sneezing. He shifted, trying not to move as Bryan's fingers brushed over his stomach, tracing random patterns. Bryan's head was resting on the edge of the tub, moonlight eyes closed, his breathing deep.  
  
The neko-jin moved closer. "Is there something you want Bry?" The Russian shrugged, his lips curling into a smirk. Rei moved into his lover's lap, facing him. He trailed a finger along Bryan's jaw and chin, thumb brushing over his lover's lips. Rei replaced his thumb with his lips, gently applying pressure in an effort to get Bryan to play. The Russian let Rei in, tongue twisting with the neko-jin's.  
  
Bryan let Rei be dominant. Rei's hands wandered all over his lover's body, tracing all the lines, claiming every dip as his own. He placed a kiss on the corner of Bryan's mouth, trailing soft kisses along his lover's jaw line and down his neck, to the juncture where Bryan's shoulder and neck met.  
  
He licked at the soft skin for several seconds before sucking, leaving behind a red mark. Bryan drew Rei closer, their chests touching. Bryan's hand slid between them, sliding under the waist band of Rei's swim trunks, fingers stroking the taut, heated flesh. Rei moaned deep in his throat , head falling back. The Russian left feather light kisses along the his lover's collarbone and up his neck.  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat and of something dropping to the floor broke them apart. Rei looked up quickly before his head fell to rest on Bryan's shoulder. Tyson was staring at them in shock, his cell phone on the floor at his feet. Max was shaking his head, the expression on his face a mix of shock and happiness.  
  
Rei lifted his head, waiting for his friends to yell at him. Max bent down and picked Tyson's phone up, pocketing it. "Hi Rei." The neko-jin smiled, feeling more confident as Bryan's arms tightened around him. "Hi Max, Tyson." 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Max elbowed his lover and Tyson shut his mouth, trying not to glare at Bryan. He took a deep breath. "Rei, what exactly are you doing?" The neko-jin, feeling usually cheeky smiled. "Just what it looks like Tyson." Bryan smirked, waiting for the Japanese man to have a cow. He didn't have to wait long.

"Just what it looks like? It looks like you were ready to throw yourself at him!" Rei's smile widened, fangs showing. "I already did that. You just missed it." Tyson ran a hand through his hair. "For which I'm glad. How long has this been going on?" Moonlight and gold met and Rei shrugged. "Since you two came to visit, what three months ago?"

Max nodded, and clamped a hand over Tyson's mouth to keep him from sticking his foot in it. "That sounds about right. Well, congrats. We'll see you tonight at the dinner." He dragged Tyson out, the only sound in the room that of the bubbling hot tub. 

Rei rested his head on Bryan's shoulder, nose inches away from the pale throat. He moved the necessary inches, nuzzling the soft skin. "Well that was interesting." Bryan laughed, tightening his embrace. "I'm sure no one else will be walking in with the way Granger's mouth will be flapping."

Rei pulled back slightly, golden eyes flashing. "I'm sure you're right." He placed a light kiss on the Russian's nose before moving down to the, pale unmarked flesh of his lover's neck.

*****

Rei tugged nervously at the hem of his shirt, trying not to think of the reactions he might get from his friends. After his talk with Li earlier that day, he had decided that he needed to tell Mariah, Kevin and Gary. Warm fingers settled on his shoulder, squeezing in reassurance.

He wrapped his arms around Bryan, head resting on his lover's chest. The Russian rubbed circles on the neko-jin's back in an effort to comfort him. "Are you going to be okay?" Rei shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to have to live with their hate of who my lover is." Bryan gently pushed Rei back slightly; placing a soft kiss on slightly parted lips.

"Rei, if they can't accept your choices then they're not worth being your friends." The neko-jin nodded. "I know. Let's go."

Rei stopped just outside of the doors to the ballroom. Bryan waited patiently; knowing of the anguish his lover was going through. Ever since Li had talked to Rei that morning, the neko-jin had been tense and upset, and almost as jumpy as after the brick incident. Rei took a deep breath. "Okay."

Just inside the door they separated, Bryan going to speak with the other Russians, Rei to go talk to Kevin and Gary. Kevin had grown over the years, standing taller than Mariah but still shorter than Li, Rei and of course Gary. None of the neko-jins were anywhere near Gary's height. "Hi Rei!" Kevin jumped to his feet and embraced the older neko-jin violet eyes shining with happiness. Gary settled with patting Rei on the head. 

The raven-haired neko-jin pulled himself from Kevin's embrace and sat down. "Kev, you might want to sit down." The green haired blader sat down, confused. "What's up Rei? You're usually not this..somber." Rei tried not to fidget. "There's something I need to tell you two." Violet eyes filled with confusion before a proverbial light bulb came on. "Does it have something to do with why Mariah was crying this morning?"

Rei nodded and glanced over to where the pink haired neko-jin was talking with Emily, Oliver and Michael. "Mariah walked in on me in a rather, controversial position with someone." Kevin and Gary shrugged. "So, we already know that you're gay. It's no big deal." Rei shook his head, wishing that was the only problem. "It wasn't the sex of the person that was the issue. It was the person. Bryan."

Both neko-jin glanced over to where the Russians were standing, Robert and Johnny having joined them. Johnny was standing on the far side of Robert, as far from Bryan as he could get. The Russian's silver eyes were focused on the Scot with almost predatory hunger. Johnny said something and rapidly walked away from the group, glancing over his shoulder as though he was afraid Bryan was going to stab him. Tala turned on Bryan but the lavender haired one didn't say anything. Kevin glanced at his childhood friend and then back at the Russian.

"So?" Rei looked up shocked. "You don't care?" Kevin took a drink. "Has he hurt you since you got together?" Rei shook his head, wondering where Kevin was going with it. "Good, then I could care less. As long as you're happy." Gary nodded, agreeing with his green haired friend. Rei got to his feet, feeling extremely relieved. "Thanks guys. You made me feel a lot better. Hopefully Mariah will take it as well."

Rei was halfway to Mariah when one of the waiters stopped him and handed him an envelope. His name was written across the front in black ink, in handwriting he had never seen in his life. With trembling fingers the neko-jin opened the envelope. The handwriting on the letter, however, he had seen before.

__

Rei, don't try to escape. I will find you wherever you go. You are MINE!

Rei crumpled the letter in his hand, trying to keep from shaking. His thoughts narrowed to the note and Bryan. And he wanted Bryan NOW. One of the few people he felt safe around. He pushed between Robert and Ian, not caring what they thought of him at the moment.

The neko-jin wrapped his arms around Bryan, shivering and trying to fight back tears. He felt an arm curl around him protectively, the Russian's warmth and scent surrounding him, soothing him. Warm fingers curled around his wrist, a second set of fingers trying to pry the note free. 

Recognizing the feel of Kai and Tala's fingers he allowed them to take the note. He trusted them with his life. Kai's voice sounded angry when it reached his ears. "Shit. Bry." Bryan took the note, and quickly read it, felling his anger bubbling up. "This is getting fucking ridiculous." 

Robert, his curiosity winning over his manners leaned forward, wanting to see what had Rei and three of the five Russians so worked up. At the looks he got from moonlight, mahogany, and cyan he pulled back, not wanting to risk his neck. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Tala laughed harshly. "If you're a psychic maybe. If not, don't worry about it."

Bryan leaned down, lips brushing against Rei's ear. "Are you okay to stay or do you want to go back to the room?" Rei kept his face hidden, painfully aware of all the eyes on him. "Room. Too many people here and I trust exactly nine of you."

They made there way to the room, Kai and Tala the only ones knowing what was going on, refusing to answer any questions as they worriedly watched Rei and Bryan leave.

*****

Two weeks later

*****

"That was fun." Rei smiled at the grumpy look his lover gave him. They had spent the weekend at one of Kai's mansions in the country. Bryan was just unhappy because Tala had managed to take some pictures and Bryan hadn't gotten the camera back. Rei slipped past Bryan and back into the kitchen. "I'm going to make hot chocolate. Want some?" Bryan set his bag on the floor. "Sure." Rei nodded and started purring as he gathered the ingredients.

Bryan sat down on the sofa and smiled, glad to hear Rei purring again. It had taken Rei a week to get over the note and in the entire time, he hadn't purred once. To be honest he had missed the sound. The neko-jin handed him a mug and sat down next to him. "Feeling better?" Rei nodded. They sat in silence, nothing needing to be said.

*****

Five weeks later.

*****

"Rei, are you planning on not getting out of bed?" The neko-jin rolled on to his side, drawing the blankets closer. "I'm not feeling that great. I think I'm going to sleep for the rest of the day." Bryan leaned down and kissed his lover on the forehead. "Okay. I'll be home in a couple of hours. Love you." The neko-jin grabbed Bryan's hand and kissed the back of it. "I love you."

Rei slowly drifted off to sleep, barely hearing the sound of the door closing.

*****

Rei slowly came awake, his body stiff. He was cold and his arms were tied behind him painfully. The neko-jin wriggled his fingers, wincing as the rope cut into his wrists. Golden eyes rapidly opened and closed several times as he took stock of his surroundings. "SHIT! This is not fucking happening to me!"

The room was littered of picture of him, from his time with the Bladebreakers up through his weekly visits with Kai, Tala and Bryan. "This is disgusting." A door hidden behind pictures opened and a figure slipped into the room, hidden in darkness. "What's wrong love? I thought you would like it. After all it is dedicated to you." Rei shook his head. "This is wrong."

His captor stepped further into the room. "But I made it all for you." Golden eyes widened in shock. "YOU!"

*****

The moment Bryan entered the house he knew something was wrong. The house was far too silent. "Rei?" Nothing had been touched in the house, and he was for once he was glad that he had had all the training from the Abbey. He had planned on methodically searching the house but something drew him towards the bedroom.

He turned on the light. Lying in the middle of the unmade bed where he had last left Rei lay a single, long stemmed black rose.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own.

AN: This is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story. A huge thanks to every one of my reviewers.

Bryan picked up the phone on the bedside table and rapidly dialed Kai and Tala's phone number. It rang only three times before it was picked up. Before Tala could start talking, Bryan cut in. "Something happened. Get here as soon as possible." He hung up and went into the living room, pacing the length, trying to stay focused.

Just as Tala and Kai entered the house, the phone next to the door rang. Tala quickly grabbed the receiver. "Hello? This is Tala Hiwatari." There was silence for several seconds. "I see. Thank you for calling."

Tala placed the receiver back down; hand trembling so bad that he almost dropped it. Kai looked over at his lover, mahogany eyes worried. Normally Tala was hard to ruffle, but what ever he had just heard had managed to shake him badly. "Tala, love, what's wrong?" The redhead ran a hand through his hair, tears welling in his blue eyes. 

"They found Rei. Oh god..." Tala sat down next to Bryan, twining his fingers with his friend's. He gently stroked the smooth skin; blue eyes fastened on the floor. "It was Danya. She…" The Russian took a deep breath before continuing. "She killed him before shooting herself. One of the neighbors heard the gunshots and called the police. She was obsessed with him. Her house was littered with everything about him. She even had pictures from more recently, like when we were at the restaurant."

Kai had dropped onto the sofa, nails biting into his flesh even through his pants. Tala wrapped his free arm around his lover and pulled him closer. The slate haired Russian laid his head on Tala's shoulder, closing his eyes in a futile effort to keep the tears from falling.

Bryan hadn't moved any; his moonlight eyes focused on the far wall. He felt Tala squeeze his hand and he slowly looked at his friend. "Bry, are you going to be okay?" Bryan pulled away from his friend and got to his feet, running a pale hand through his hair. "That's the stupidest fucking question you've ever asked Tala! I'm going to be just fine!" Sarcasm was dripping from the Russian's comment, filling the room. "I just lost the most important person in my life and you expect me to be fine?"

He stalked out of the living room, slamming the door to the bedroom. Tala closed his eyes and sat back with a pained sigh, a single tear trickling down his pale skin. Kai brushed it away, before laying his head back on his lover's shoulder, mahogany eyes laced with pain and sadness. Tala laid one hand on Kai's leg and rubbed soothing circles, trying to drive away his own tears. "I'm worried about him, Kai. He was never totally stable at the Abbey. I'm afraid this might push him over the edge. Rei was the only person that ever loved him in the way he needed. Bry easily could have lived without friends but… I can't deal with losing another friend."

Bryan sat on the edge of the bed, head hanging, pale hair falling into his eyes. He brushed the strands back, accidentally brushing his eyes. He pulled his hand back, staring down at the crystal tear that sat on the tip of his finger. A strange feeling of being watched swept over him and he looked up, eyes starting to haze with tears.

A wooden picture frame sat on the dresser, dark wood carved with the words _Bryan and_ _Rei Forever_. Inside the frame was a picture of infinitely happier times. Tala had managed to take the picture secretly. He and Rei had been out at one of Kai's mansions for a short vacation. They had been out on the land, just the two of them. Bryan had his arms wrapped around the neko-jin, chin resting on his shoulder. Rei had been leaning back against the Russian, golden eyes shining with love and happiness. And Bryan had actually smiled, unaware of the hidden Tala. Rei had one too and had given Bryan this one only three weeks ago.

He carefully picked up the picture and ran a finger over the image, silent tears trickling down his cheeks. "I love you Rei. I always will, there will never be another." He set the picture back down and sat staring at it, long into the night.

*****

The day was cold and it had rained during the night, leaving the cemetery wet and muddy in places. Bryan stared out over the horizon, seemingly lost in thought. Tala glanced at Kai before turning to face his friend. He was about to touch Bryan when the lavender haired blader spoke up. "I already know that you're there Tala. And I'm not going to hit you. You had every reason to ask." Tala sighed and moved to stand next to his friend. It had been three weeks since they had found out about Rei and they hadn't talked since then.

The silence between them stretched out until Kai broke it. "Everyone's here you two. We should get over there." Bryan just barely nodded and the three Russians made their way over to the rest of the mourners. They had kept it a small gathering, only friends. Tyson, Max and Kenny were still all in shock, their eyes haunted. The White Tigers had flown in and Mariah was hanging on Li, golden eyes swollen from hours of crying. The Majestics and All-Stars had shown up along with Mr. Dickinson. Bryan's eyes were fixed on the casket, only vaguely aware of the people around him.

Rei's casket was a light, almost sun colored brown. A huge wreath of blood red roses lay on the top, contrasting with the light colored wood. The tombstone was simple grey granite. The inscription was simple

__

Rei Kon

1987-2009

Friend, Brother, Lover

By the time the service was over the rain had started again, a chill drizzle sending people to their cars. Bryan ignored the drops; eyes riveted on the stone. He pulled out of his coat a single, long stemmed rose. The drizzle collected on the golden petals, he gently touched the petals before setting it to lean against the grey stone, a single bright point. He ran his fingers over the smooth stone, fingers tracing Rei's name with infinite tenderness. He was brought to his feet by the sound of some one clearing their throat.

He turned to find Li behind him golden eyes sad. The Chinese blader watched him for several seconds before speaking. "We found this when we were cleaning out Rei's house. I thought that he would want you to have it." He pressed something round into the Russian's hand, closing the pale fingers around it. Bryan looked down and to his shock found Driger lying in his hand. He glanced up at Li, eyes silently questioning. The neko-jin smiled sadly, fangs barely visible. "I didn't forgive you for what you did to Rei at the tournament. But when I read his letters I could see how much he loved you. Driger is now yours."

Li turned to rejoin his teammates and stopped, pulling something out of his jacket. He turned and in his hands lay something wrapped in black velvet. "We thought you would also like to have these." Bryan took the black velvet and folded one corner back, fingers gently running over the soft cloth. Inside was Rei's copy of the picture, dark wood identical to his. Beneath the frame was small leather bound book, the neko-jin's name spelled out in gold lettering. "I got that for Rei for Christmas last year. It's your choice whether or not you read it but..." The neko-jin's voice trailed off.

Bryan nodded and murmured a slight "thank you" before leaving, pale hair plastered to his head from the falling rain, slight shivers racking his body. He gently placed the picture and book on the passengers seat, black velvet falling back to reveal part of the dark wood frame. Once the windows had defogged, he started off, his mind constantly returning to the small black book that sat next to him.

*****

Tala hung his coat on the rack, watching as the raindrops slid to the hard floor. He placed his shoes on the mat and threw his suit jacket on the couch, dropping his tie on the coat. The light was on in their room and he could faintly make out the sound of running water from the master bathroom.

He tossed his shirt on the bed and made his way to the bathroom, belt dropping to the floor. Leaning against the doorframe he allowed a small smile to appear. Kai was kneeling next to the Jacuzzi tub, one hand testing the temperature of the water. The track lighting lit up the scars that covered the slate haired Russian's back. 

Tala moved forward, footsteps silent on the tile floor. He gently brushed one finger down the scars lining his lover's back. Kai leaned back, slate bangs flopping into his eyes. "I miss him so much Tala. It's only been three weeks. I can't imagine what it will be like years from now." The redhead dropped to floor, drawing his lover into his arms. He ran his fingers through the slate hair, blue eyes sad.

"I know. I miss him to, but right now we need to keep an eye on Bryan." Kai slowly got up and took his belt off before moving to the linen closet to get two towels. He placed them on the edge of the tub. "We don't need to watch him. Remain close yes. Rei wouldn't want Bryan to live a half-life and Bryan knows that. He won't do anything. Rei wouldn't want it. Now come on. Our bath's getting cold.

A shadow of Tala's smirk reappeared as he got to his feet. "If you say so." Kai just shook his head and turned the water off before turning the jets on.

*****

Bryan sat on the edge of his mind, paying no attention to the wet clothes that clung to his body. The cover of Rei's journal was soft, the smell of leather pervading the air. He opened the front cover to find a short note that Li had written before he had given the book to Rei. He turned to the next page to find Rei's neat printing covering the pages. Idly he flicked through the book, respecting the privacy of his lover's thoughts. 

It wasn't until the last page with writing that he actually paid attention to. The page had been dated three days before the neko-jin had been kidnapped and his name was just below the date.

__

May 7, 2009

Bryan,

As I sit here writing this, I pray to whatever gods are listening that you will never have to read this. If anything should happen to me, I want you to tell Kai, Tala, Tyson, Max, Kenny and the White Tigers that I love them all. But most importantly of all, I love you.

I want you to remember that Bryan. No matter what happens to me, I will always be there to watch over you. On those odd days I woke up before you, I would just lay there and watch you sleep. Please Bryan, for me, remember that I love you with all of my heart.

Yours From Now until Eternity

Rei

Bryan wrapped the diary and Driger in the black velvet, placing them into the drawer of his bedside table. He placed Rei's picture next to his, a bittersweet smiling curling his lips. He dropped his jacket and shirt on the floor, shivering as the cold air met his wet skin.

"From now until Eternity Rei."


End file.
